Tutor, Tutor
by AthenaBoy
Summary: Jason and Nico had a relationship going on behind the scenes throughout the summer. What happens when the two of them start seeking cover relationships, combined with jealousy, subterfuge, and blackmail? M for a reason, like right off the bat, so read at your own risk. Lots of homosexuality and gay pairings.
1. Prologue

**Tutor, Tutor Prologue**

Disclaimer: Big shocker here, but I do not own any characters present in this story. They all belong to Rick Riordan and his affiliates. However, I do not believe that they foresaw this sort of path for the characters. Enjoy!

**July 1st**

Nico di Angelo walked down the sidewalk, looking at the luxurious townhouses rising on either side of the street. If only he could live in this part of town. Gods knew he deserved it. He knew that he was far more hardworking than any of the leeches who actually owned these things.

He stopped at the walkway leading up to the largest of the quasi-mansions. Resting on the roof was a bronze weather vane in the shape of a lightning bolt. He shifted the backpack he wore and walked down, feeling the sun beating down on his back.

Nico banged the door knocker a few times, waiting for someone to open up. He always arrived at the same time, so why it always took them so long to let him in escaped him. After another minute of sunlight and sweat, the door opened to reveal a tall woman with long blonde hair.

"Hello, Mrs. Grace," Nico said politely. "I'm here to see Jason?" It was less of a question and more of a reminder. Despite her good intentions, Mrs. Grace could get more than a little tipsy and forgetful, even this early in the day.

"Of course, of course. I didn't realize it was Tuesday again." She moved to one side, allowing Nico room to enter the house. Finally out of the damned heat, Nico gave himself a second to let the conditioned cold air flow over him. "So what's today's topic?"

"Chinese history." Nico had acted as Jason Grace's regular tutor three times a week since the beginning of summer. "I'm just gonna go upstairs."

"Right. Zeus and I are headed out for lunch and a meeting, so it'll just be you two for a few hours."

"That's fine." Nico called down as he climbed. He was glad his back was turned to her as he made his way up to Jason's room. He was almost certain he was hard enough to be seen through his jeans.

Nico entered Jason's room without knocking. He got an eyeful of toned back, strong arms, long, soaked blonde hair. His eyes went slightly lower to catch a glimpse of powerful gluts and legs that stretched on forever.. His mouth filled with saliva. A towel lay on the ground, but Jason was still dripping wet.

Nico closed the door quickly, being sure to make the catch, well, catch. Jason jumped slightly at the sound before turning to Nico. The view of the front was even better than the back. Jason was more than a little built, thanks to the family's weight room in the basement. Startling blue eyes that carved straight through Nico whenever he saw them. And there was, of course, the main attraction a few feet lower.

"Hey man, I was wondering when you'd make it." Jason sat on his bed, making himself comfortable.

"Sorry, I had to dig up one something for the lesson. Took forever to find." Nico dropped his back pack and pulled out a leather belt, tossing it to Jason with a slight rattle. "So, should I just start?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Chinese history began primarily with a farming society known as the Xia," Nico intoned, pausing to pull his t-shirt up and over his head. "But there's a lot of argument as to whether or not they really existed."

He took a step closer to the bed, letting his mouth run on about the Shang and the Zhou, while his hands undid the button and zipper on his jeans, wriggling them off of his body. A car door slammed in front of the house and an engine revved before the sound of an old, probably very valuable, car made its way down the street.

Nico's boxers left quickly, followed by his socks. At this point he stood next to the bed where Jason lay, watching him intently. Nico climbed on and swung one leg over Jason's body, straddling that tightened frame. He leaned in, pressing forehead to forehead and pecked Jason on the lips.

"Did you get all of that?" he whispered.

"Every last word." Jason seized up suddenly, grabbing Nico's wrists and claiming his mouth roughly. Seemingly without effort, Jason flipped the two of them, looming over Nico, who was now sprawled on his back over the bed.

Jason tied Nico's wrists together with the belt, fastening the clasp as tightly as it could go. Grabbing Nico under his arms, Jason propped him up against the headboard. The blonde then scooted forward, the tip of his erection resting lightly against Nico's lips. Jason looked down, seeing black eyes staring playfully up at him.

"Now open up." Nico agreed readily, still staring up, even as Jason plunged himself mercilessly into his mouth, slamming against his throat with each thrust. Jason was finally the one who broke eye contact when Nico moaned, making him close his eyes and throw his head back. He could almost feel the little shit smirking around his cock.

Jason pulled out, and stood up once more. He slid a condom on over himself and lubed up while Nico watched placidly.

When he was finally ready, Jason flipped the smaller boy over, pulling his ass up and pushing his shoulders down, moving him into perfect position. He pushed the head in, hearing the boy beneath him grunt in pain. Jason knew that this was probably the most painful thing in the world, which played an enormous part in his decision to never bottom for anyone.

Minute by minute, he allowed more of himself to slid into Nico, stopping whenever he heard a noise that would indicate pain. It took a little while, but he made his way in, and finally began to move. God, this was the best.

It took a few minutes and some trial and error, but Jason eventually broke Nico's quiet facade. A small whimper leaked out, but that was all it took. Jason began to pound faster, harder, claiming Nico as he had done since their first study session during finals week. It didn't take long to get Nico to start shouting, exclaiming, moaning like a little bitch.

One big hand came down on Nico's pale cheek, getting him to break to the final degree. Nico began to beg. Jason knew no one in this world so prideful as Nico di Angelo, and getting him to admit weakness and plead with him got him off more than anything else in the world.

Jason came shortly after that, slamming himself up to the hilt and just exploding. Hearing Jason shout as he finished combined with that final push sent Nico reeling, blowing all over Jason's sheets beneath him.

Jason pulled out and removed the condom before flushing it away in his personal bathroom before he laid next to Nico once more. Almost an after thought, he pulled the belt off of Nico's wrists.

"I think that lesson went perfectly." Nico whispered, grinding back against Jason, trying to coax him in to another round. He felt Jason stiffen and smiled to himself.

"Much better than last time," Jason agreed. "But there are still some things that are a bit fuzzy. Care to clear them up for me?"

Jason rolled over, mere inches separating his hungry again body from Nico's.

"Anything for you. You are my best student, after all."

**Author's Note**

Well. That went much further than I expected it to. Prologue is now complete. Now we can do a little time skip and go on to the beginning of the school year. Will Nico's lessons actually boost Jason's grade? Will other characters create terrible circumstances? Will I actually begin to explain the real plot? All to be answered in Chapter 1. Probably.


	2. Day One

**Tutor, Tutor Chapter 1**

Disclaimer, disclaimer. I don't see why I even need to put this in. You all know the drill by now.

**September 5th**

Nico di Angelo walked towards his first class of the new year. Entering the school had given him the same feelings it did every year. Fear, hatred, and general discomfort. It wasn't that he hated school, the building and the idea behind it were both fine. It was the people he couldn't stand. Teachers who talked down to him even though he obviously had a better understanding of the topic than them. Idiots and grovelers and loudmouths roamed the hallways, seeming to move just the right way to muck up his movements, making him move far more than he would ever want to. Hell was truly other people.

Sitting down was a blessing. Nico looked around to see if anyone in his small circle of friends was there. He was alone in the room aside from two girls he knew he hated from previous experience, one of the other semi-loners who moved in a different circle than Nico, and Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was probably one of the only people Nico considered a friend despite the fact that they had never spoken more than once. He was just the sort of person who exuded friendliness. He had been on the swim team and fencing team last year and was one of the schools star athletes. He also tottered on the dim side most times, but not as much as some- most- of the others who went to school there.

Nico pulled out a book to pass the time. Hell if he was going to initiate a conversation with anyone there, especially not at seven in the damn morning. If they wanted to talk, they could start it.

Looking up briefly whenever someone entered, Nico waited for someone he knew to join him. His mind processed his book quickly, letting the outside world fade a bit. He truly felt alive, running through the woods with his characters, feeling their aches, their pains, their failings. He got through most of a chapter before someone knocked on his desk.

Reyna. Probably one of Nico's closest friends, and one of the only people that he could talk to for hours without getting pissed off. She smiled at him, sleep still in her eyes, waiting for him to put away his book.

"Ready for another year of idiots?" Reyna asked, smiling with sarcastic exuberance.

"Oh, of course. You know how much I love social interaction." Nico deadpanned. As if on cue, Jason Grace, closely followed by three of his friends sauntered into the room. Nico sighed quietly, letting his emotions run their course before continuing his conversation.

When they were alone together, Nico was more than happy enough to be Jason's little fuck toy. But in the outside world, they had roles to play. He was the small gothic one who hated the world and occasionally shelled out his intelligence for extra cash, while Jason was the epitome of the stereotypical jock. They did not mesh well.

"And thus the Festival of Fools begins." Reyna muttered. Nico smiled and watched the teacher enter and prepare to lecture them on how much fun Physics would be this year. Nico, once again, hated himself for not signing up for the AP course. He was stuck for another ten months with a bunch of half wits every morning with only Reyna to help him through. Oh joy.

Jason, on the other hand, was more than happy with the lot he had been given for this year. Most if not all classes with his friends, ones that he could actually pass this time around, and more than few great parties lined up for the first month.

Not to mention his delicious young tutor sitting just diagonally from him. He didn't even have to strain his neck to see the curve of his spine, those wiry hands. He smiled to himself. This year would be fun, no doubt about it.

A preliminary quiz was sent around, so that they could get a dose of what they would have to know by the end of the year. Jason was able to answer three of fifteen questions before going back to the beginning. When he looked up to see if anyone else was as lost as him, he noticed Nico. Nico di Angelo was already finished, his nose buried in some book thicker than his bicep.

The teacher, a small woman by the name of Mrs. Urania, took the paper from Nico's desk unobtrusively and looked it over. Jason saw her smile and replace it on his desk. He felt a small shot of anger fly through him before he went back to his paper. All he saw were figures and proportions that made no sense whatsoever. He sighed and flipped his paper over.

Maybe this year would be a bit more strenuous than he had thought.

By the end of the day, Nico di Angelo had turned in three summer assignments, taken four practice tests, listened to two long winded lectures, and determined which teachers he was going to respect and which ones were wasting his time. All that was left was to go home.

Hanging out with Bianca would be nice. She would listen to his rants, tell him what to expect from what teachers and which clubs to try out. She knew Nico was a wallflower and was determined to break him shell, if only a little.

The walk home was peaceful, with just the right amount of sun and shade. Nico was, for the first time today, completely content. He sighed and went through the day again in his head. Four classes with friends. Lunch alone. Three more classes where he was stranded.

Still, not all too terrible. He looked up at the clouds and saw a cardinal pass by. He smiled as it passed and turned onto his house's stone path. It was a small thing, but it fit the family and they could afford it, so what else did you really need?

Nico entered the door and settled down. He picked up his book and waited for Bianca to get home. She had gone to the mall with some of her friends for an hour or two after school everyday last year, and Nico assumed it would continue this year. Dad had never objected, after all.

Nico smiled one last time as he dove back into his book. This year was his. If you were to ask him why that was, he would not be able to tell you. But the last thing he felt before re-entering his fantasy world was one of sheer triumph.

**Author's Note**

Okay. Chapter one, complete. To everyone now following this story who hasn't read my stuff before, welcome. To my old friends, welcome back. I really hope this story comes out how I want it to. But, I won't know if its any good without feedback, so feel free to review or message me. I can't guarantee that I'll update on a regular schedule, but I'll try my best for you guys. Au revoir!


	3. Sister, Sister

**Tutor, Tutor Chapter 2**

I still don't any of them. Passing Go has yet to give me enough cash to spend on buying any of the characters presented here.

**September 8th **

Jason picked up his phone. Day three of school had just ended and he wasn't sure he could survive much longer. Luckily, today was a Friday and he was free for the next two days. Leo was throwing a party tomorrow night that he could go to and blow off steam. But there was someone he needed to talk to first.

_Hey babe. I think I need another study session._

Had it been anyone else, he would have used so many more abbreviations. But Nico was adamant about that sort of thing, and he could get really bitchy when Jason didn't do it. The phone chirped to let him know Nico had gotten back to him.

_Sure thing. Sunday morning good for you?_

Jason thought on it for a second before responding. He had no guarantee he wouldn't be puking on Sunday, but that was unimportant. He sent back another message saying that would be fine. It was only seconds later that he got back an answer.

_Want me to bring the belt again?_

Jason could feel himself hardening at the thought. He shook his head and remembered why he actually needed this.

_No, I need a real study session this time. Legit books and everything. _

Thalia walked into the room as he typed and sat herself down next to him. He finished the text and sent it before she could see. Unfortunately, he was not nearly fast enough.

"A _real _study session? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, smiling deviously at him. Jason steadied himself. Though he knew that his face gave more than a little bit away. "Would it be possible that my brother has been doing more than studying when little di Angelo comes around? Then again, that's not really news to anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Jason snapped back at her. It was too aggressive, he knew. She was getting to him.

"You aren't exactly quiet, man. Neither is your little chew toy, really. But congrats, I guess. He is a cute little piece of ass."

"Stop that. It's just studying." His phone chirped again, and Thalia snatched it from his hand before he could get it out of her reach.

"'I'll bring the belt just in case.'" She read aloud. "You're a kinky bastard, Jason."

"Give it back!" Jason dove at her, but she stood up and out of his way. She tossed the phone on to the couch next to him, apparently done torturing him.

"Don't worry, man. I won't tell anyone. Probably."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason sat up angrily. There was no use in denying it any more. There was no way to save himself from this position.

"It means I'm blackmailing you. Duh. I guess you really do need tutoring." And with that, she was gone. Jason picked up his phone and resumed his conversation, though his enthusiasm was completely drained.

Nico sat up when he heard a knock at his door. Writing a quick farewell to Jason, he opened the door for Bianca. Their dad wouldn't be home at this hour, probably taking apart a corpse at that very moment. There was no one else it could have been, he reminded himself.

"Hey. How was your first week?" She asked, sitting herself next to him. Bianca, like Nico, had always been somewhat quiet, but all together far more social and easygoing than he was. She was also somewhere near a foot taller, though their faces and complexions were too similar for anyone to not see the resemblance.

"It was barely strenuous. Actually, it was pretty boring. I haven't even learned anything yet. It's just nonsense and introductions."

"I probably shouldn't do this, but there is something that might relieve your boredom." Nico's interest was sparked.

"And what would that be, sister of mine?"

"Don't get all fancy with me. There's a party tomorrow at one of my friends houses. You can come with me if you'd like."

"That sounds nice. Which friend?" Nico knew most of Bianca's friends, and there were some who he would prefer not to go to parties with. He didn't fancy hiding in bushes at midnight while the police snatched up any underage drinkers.

"Annabeth Chase. She's in your grade, so you've probably been in some of her classes." Nico knew Annabeth. She was smart, and they had been in lots of classes together over the years. He was on good terms with her for the most part.

"I never saw her as the 'party girl' type." Nico joked.

"Well, it's less of a party, more of a bunch of awesome people sitting around and talking for a few hours. I thought it sounded up your alley."

"It does. Thanks, Bianca. I think that'll be fun."

**Author's Note**

Ah, things are coming together nicely. Sorry for the shorter chapter length, but I'll make up for it in the next one. See you later, everyone!


	4. Saturday Night

**Tutor, Tutor Chapter 3**

Sorry I've been gone for so long, everyone! I just got a new tablet and I've had some trouble finding a writing app for it. Now that I have, the story may continue at its regular pace. Thanks for bearng with me.

**September 9th**

Nico and Bianca arrived at the party around seven o'clock, greeted at the door by Annabeth. If she was surprised in the slightest to see Nico there, her face didn't give it away. She led them to a living room lined with little couches, small chairs and stools.

In the circle formed by the chairs sat the regular motley group Nico had seen Bianca hang out with. Rachel Dare, the redheaded gambler and artist, Percy Jackson, smiling at something that Grover Underwood had said, Chris Rodriguez looking comfortable with Clarisse La Rue in one of the loveseats along with a few others Nico wasn't entirely sure of.

And then, as Annabeth sat down on the central couch, Nico caught a glance at someone he hadn't ever expected to see in his sister's company. Thalia Grace, in all of her punk rock glory. They had spoken once or twice in passing over the summer while Nico was in the Grace household, but he felt he had a good feel of her.

"Di Angelo!" she called out, gesturing for Bianca to sit down with them. Then she noticed Nico standing in the doorway, trying to figure out some way to melt away already. "Times two! Didn't expect that. Come on in, man, make yourself comfortable."

Nico felt eyes on him, making him anything but. Still, he made his way across the living room and dat down next to Bianca, slowly relaxing as the natural flow of conversation began again.

"Thalia, do you know my brother?" Bianca asked, genuinely confused.

"He's been tutoring my brother all summer. Didn't you know?"

"He said he was tutoring 'some poor sap', but I never knew he meant Jason."

"I never thought it was relevant." Nico said defensively. He tried to zone out a little, letting his ears train in on different conversations around the room.

"Yeah, my cousin is still in jail, so.." That sounded like Clarisse. No thank you.

"Our school board needs to pull their heads out of their asses and get an archery team going." An irate voice complained.

"They're barely giving us real food. I don't think there's too much room in their budgets." Boring, switch to someone else.

"Will you stop being chicken and just invite him over?" Curious.

"No, he wouldn't want to talk to us."

"He's bored as anything, just call him over. Ask if he wants a soda, or something." Who were they talking abo-

"Nico! You want a soda or something?" Percy's voice called lightly through the noise. Shocked, Nico turned in his direction to see Percy waving while Rachel and Grover exchanged grins behind his back.

Nico jumped up and walked over toward them noticing that these three had taken up the best piece of real estate in the room, right next to the cooler.

Pulling up a footstool to sit on, Nico joined them and pulled a store brand soda from the cooler, soaking his himself to the wrist in ice water to get it.

"So what's up?" He asked, trying his hardest to come off nonchalant.

"Not much. Between your sister and Thalia, you looked kind of bored-" Percy began.

"So we convinced Seaweed brain here to rescue you." Rachel finished for him.

"My hero." Nico knocked his voice up an octave and fluttered his eyelashes before he cracked open his soda and took a swig.

"He's been here for three seconds and he's already got you pegged, Perce." Grover laughed.

"Why do I keep you two around?" Percy asked, feigning exasperation.

Meanwhile, Jason Grace was arriving at his own party. Leo only lived a few blocks away from him, so he had walked rather than try to get a ride from his parents. His mom was usually blasted by this time of night, and his father woildn't be doing him any favors any time soon.

By the time he was in Leo's front lawn, he could hear the music pumping from the back. Letting himself through the gate, Jason ssaw the full extent to which the party had gone. Leo wasn't always the most popular of guys, but there was always a huge turnout for his parties.

In the back, multiple speakers had been set up, while multicolor lights moved to the rhythm from above. People swam in the pool, or dove in from the sides. Soda and slightly less age appropriate drinks flowed.

This was Jason's natural habitat. He was always comfortanle in a crowd, gladly mingling with the sea of faces. As he walked by the pool, he searched inside of it, looking for anyone he could talk to while he dipped his feet.

At that moment, Leo showed himself, solo cup in hand, same old elfish grin on his face.

"Hey, man. Glad you could make it." His smile grew by a bare centimeter. "Can I borrow your phone for a second?"

Jason fished his phone out of his pocket, handing it over with a slightly suspicious glance. Leo took it gladly and took a long step back backwards.

"Now!" He shouted. Before Jason could think to reach out and throttle him, three guys crashed into his side and sent him flying into the pool. He kicked once, twice, and surfaced, sputtering and spitting water. Swimming as well as his soaked clothes would let him, he made his way to the ladder, where Leo was laughing like a madman.

"Okay, that was a good one," Jason conceded, drawing closer to the Latino. Jason spread his arms wide before grabbing him suddenly. "Gimme a hug, funny man."

"Let me go, you slimy bastard!" Leo struggled, but could not escape Jason's grip. When he was sure Leo was at least decently soaked, he let him go. He kind of looked like a wet rat, in Jason's opinion.

Once Leo stalked off, Jason went to grab himself a drink. This was exactly what he needed to calm his nerves.

**Author's Notes**

* * *

Hey everyone! Next chapter will be out asap, but if you ever think I'm taking too long, feel free to message me and tell me so. Anyway, I'm really glad to be back, and can't wait to start toying with your feelings. Until next time, au revoir.


	5. Party's End

Tutor, Tutor Chapter 4

The bottle spun around the small group. Once the group had thinned out a bit, Thalia had pulled an empty beer bottle from her bag and proposed the game. Everyone had agreed wholeheartedly, though Bianca was sure to throw a quick glance Nico's way. She was still his nervous big sister, looking out for his best interests. He had smiled lazily back at her, dispelling her fears.

The bottle landed on Annabeth, who resigned herself to fate and kissed Rachel on the lips quickly. Pulling back, she couldn't help herself from giggling a bit.

"You taste like cheap soda and cheaper cigarettes." She laughed.

"Guilty as charged." Rachel twiddled her fingers back at the blonde. Nico watched the exchange with a thin layer of interest. The more he watched his sister's friends interact, the more he saw how interconnected they were. There were no boundaries, no thin skins, no forbidden ground. It was a utopia.

The bottle spun again, again, again. Percy's hand reached out for the bottle, giving it a practiced flick of the wrist. Surprising himself as it happened, Nico heard his thoughts hoping for the bottle to point at him.

Luckily, the fates decided to be kind for once.

Nico met Percy in the middle, gladly letting him in. A small shot of cold lightning akin to how he felt with Jason ran up Nico's spine. He opened his mouth slightly to beckon Percy in, before his senses came back to him in full. They pulled back in the same instant, both more than slightly flushed in the face.

Bianca caught Nico's eye once more as he settled, raising a single eyebrow at him. He looked down and away, not trusting his own facial muscles. He knew he was grinning, at least a little, and tried his best to suppress it.

The game ended not long after. Nico had stopped paying attention long before, as the bottle seemed to be repelled from him like a magnet the instant it had served its purpose. Nico stood and held back a yawn, mostly successfully. He felt a tap at his shoulder.

"Hey." Bianca said, phone in hand. "Dad's gonna be here to pick us up soon. I don't like the idea of walking home."

"How is he off of work already?" Nico questioned, confused. They had only been there a short while, and their father usually worked late into the night.

"Nico, it's eleven thirty. He'll be here in fifteen minutes, so say your goodbyes to Percy and everyone." She smiled down at him before turning to find someone deeper in the house. Slightly deflated, Nico went to find the newest additions to his small circle of friends.

Nico found them quickly enough after he heard Percy laugh about something loudly enough to make the house shake. Through a small hallway, a kitchen, and a screen door, Nico found himself on a back porch, sitting in a lazy semicircle with Annabeth and some others. Percy seemed to occupy the only loveseat by himself, but scootched over the slightest bit when he saw Nico join their ranks.

"Me and Bianca have to get going in a minute, sorry guys." There was a general noise of dissent, but everyone knew there wasn't much they could actually change and stayed content where they were.

Nico ducked back inside, suddenly frightened of this foriegn group of people, not knowing if he was really welcome. He could feel eyes on him and his stomach clenched to the size of a household pea. The screen door shut behind him and his breathing slowed. He was alone now. Good. Everything was good when he was alone. The door opened and shut behind him. His pea-sized stomach flipped.

Nico turned around quickly, taking in Percy, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Uh, Nico, before you leave. Can we talk about earlier?" Jason's face flashed in front of Nico's eyes.

"You may need to be more specific. We spent almost all of 'earlier' together."

"Alright, fine. The part where we basically made out in front of everyone. I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know..?" Electric blue eyes. Strong hands. That blonde lion's mane.

"Jackson, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, if you want. We could go to the beach or one of those cafes on the docks or just hang out at my place." Creaking stairs and screaming beds and that one time Jason had convinced him to bend over the kitchen counter.

Nico stepped closer to Percy, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"That's really sweet, but I can't. Or, not yet. I'm still sorting through some stuff. School just started, and I really have no idea if I'm prepared for a real commitment. Oh god, I sound like every cruddy Hollywood rejection right now."

"No, you're doing fine." Percy said, leanng his head down and resting against Nico's shoulder. "Just tell me once you know, okay?"

Nico murmured some sort of agreement, but the two of them stayed stationary for a few minutes longer. Eventually, a noise somewhere between a pneumonia riddled cough and a gunshot made both of them jump apart. Nico smiled, just a fraction too wide.

"That, uh, that sounds like my dad's car. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure." The two of them slowly turned away, feeling just a bit less themselves. Nico met Bianca in the front room and together they piled into their fathers pickup before driving home in silence.

Percy returned to his circle, leaving the party shortly after. He was just tired now. Tired, and feeling more foolish than usual.

Meanwhile, no more than three blocks away, the party at Leo's raged happily on. Jason sat in some isolated corner, perfectly content. Whether that came from the light buzz of alcohol in his system or the girl in his lap was anyone's guess.

After drying himself off, Jason had begun enjoying his first real break from the cage that was state mandated education. And so he sought out the three cures to any ailment- women, wine and song.

Okay, so it was shitty watered down Budweiser and there was no way in hell he would start singing. But Piper Mclean had found him fast enough, and now they were alone.

Jason mumbled something about taking this to one of the guest rooms. In return he got a smile and a leading hand. He smiled as they made their way through the home. This was going to be fun.

Author's Notes

Hi everyone. I have recently learned that balancing five AP courses and a burgeoning story is not an easy thing. This is the first time I've been able to sit and write fo myself since school started. I'm not gonna say I'll try to do better, because I've failed at doin that for you guys twice. But, for anyone patient enough to stick around, I promise I'll try to make it worth your while. Goodnight, everyone. -Athenaboy.


	6. Sunday Morning

**Tutor, Tutor Chapter Five**

Writ this day, September 29 of the year two thousand and thirteen, the fifth chapter of the story Tutor, Tutor by Athenaboy was began. Amen. This one is largely filler, and I apologize to everyone who I've kept waiting.

Nico slept uneasily that night, before waking up at six on that lazy Sunday morning. Nico loved mornings more than he could possibly explain, but that love never transferred over on school days. It was as if he were fully awake at home, only to lose it on the bus ride over.

However, both Bianca and their father were the sort who preferred to wake up well after the sun. So that gave Nico a few hours alone in the dreamy dawnlight to get everything he needed done. Breakfast and homework took about an hour. Reading took another forty five minutes.

At about eight, when Bianca was still guaranteed to be asleep, Nico gathered up a few things. Some folders and papers in a binder. A leather belt he had bought a few days earlier he was hoping to break in today with Jason. His outfit for the day, the sort of sweats people only wear when they wanted to avoid putting effort in dressing or when they wanted little resistance undressing. Nico was going for both.

Then Nico shaved his face and covered all his usual morning necessities he was too embarrassed to do when people were actually awake. It was during his shower that he got his first thought of Percy Jackson of the day.

As his soaped up hands passed down his sides, Nico imagined larger hands, connected to arms that could pick him up and throw him easily. His arms paused and he licked his lips, his mind completing the picture of a naked Percy here with him, pressed against him. Pressed inside him.

One hand fell to his crotch and started pumping furiously, and Nico's knees suddenly felt weak. He propped himself against the shower wall, the tiles feeling beyond cold, spreading over his body despite the hot water still pounding against his front. With a choked off moan, Nico came all over his hand and himself.

He allowed himself a moment to breathe and collect himself before standing and washing himself off again. If there was anything Nico prided himself on, it was his ability to bounce back from an orgasm.

Turning the spray off, Nico reached for his towel and dried quickly, leaving his hair wet and tousled. It was always more comfortabel that way, so long as it was dry enough that he didn't drip on everything like an animal.

Still an hour to go before he even had to leave the house. Bianca was probably going to wake up soon, and Nico didn't fancy the idea of her walking in on him jacking off, so round two was a no go.

Deciding he would do some shopping before he went to Jason's, Nico sat down on the ground. Wishing that his floor wasn't carpeted so that he could've kept everything in a loose floorboard, Nico pulled out his real hiding spot. A shoebox under his bed.

God, how dull. Why did his life have to be so boring, to the point where he couldn't even keep an interesting hiding spot? Why couldn't he just live in a book and keep everything he needed inside of some anal retrentive backpack, or a pocket universe or something interesting? Nope, just a shoe box. Jeez.

Remembering the fact that his life was actually pretty okay between being in an upper middle class family and at least two built guys lusting after (_him?_) his ass, Nico's existential crisis promptly ended. It was odd how things like that worked out.

After sifting through a few painful memories, Nico found his money wad and counted up a little more than fifty bucks in small bills. This he could work with.

He wrote a small note to Bianca explaining why he had left before she had woken up. He made up something about looking for a good Halloween costume, then left the house as quietly as possible.

Since Nico was a minor, and certainly looked it, he had a difficult time getting a hold of things like condoms or other things he could use one his own. Usually he left the condoms and lube up to Jason, but his personal pleasure mattered too, damn it. He had a single vibrator Luke Castellan had bought for him on a dare when he got his fake id, but Luke was gone now and the one toy had begun to lose its allure.

'This is the reason I need more guy friends who could pass for adults around.' He thought to himself as he walked down the street towards the main highway. He grinned. 'Well, maybe not the only reason.'

After a failed attempt at sneaking into the town's only sex shop, two failed attempts to find anything passable for pleasureable in local shops, and an almost acted upon plan to hire someone homeless to just buy him some porn or something, Nico gave up and turned his sails towards the Grace household.

Jason was waiting for him in his front yard.

Nico paused at the top of street. He could recognize Jason's profile at any distance, and that porn star blond hair shone in the sun brilliantly. A sudden shot of rabbit hearted fear ran through him, filling him with the urge to run, run, run, something was wrong, get out before it could hit him, QUICK.

He ignored the feeling and went to Jason's lawn. Jason turned and began walking to the house without a word, but Nico could see the signs. He was walking slightly stooped, his hands twitching at his sides as he lead Nico inside. His legs, usually long, confident striders, now seemed to shuffle without their usual, well, grace.

Jason locked his bedroom door before he turned and finally faced Nico.

"I need to talk to you." Dear god, if that wasn't a warning flag. "We need to cover this up a bit more than we have been."

"Why? Seems to be working out pretty well from where I stand."

"That's because, no offense, you're a social outcast who doesn't have to deal with one of the most heterosexual groups of people in the school, and your family is too fucking disfunctional to get in each others business."

"I don't know, that sounded pretty offensive." Nico's tone was sarcastic, but his words were truthful. He didn't particularly enjoy being reminded of his family's makeup.

"Look, Thalia knows that we're fucking. Piper Mclean, you know, super hot cheerleader? She's coming on to me. I turn her down and people are gonna get a little curious. That, and I'm pretty sure I'm already failing three classes, so I'm sorry if I hurt your fucking feelings, but I'm kind of freaking out."

"You're an idiot, Grace."

Jason was still standing, his eyes boring into Nico, who lazily returned the glare from where he had sprawled himself out on Jason's bed.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're an idiot. If you think that Thalia would actually give you away to that pack of wolves you call friends, you're an idiot. If you actually believe that people are going to start expecting you of fucking your tutor if you're already 'failing' three classes, you're an idiot. And you must be a special kind of idiot to already be failing classes after three days of class.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to be cautious, though. Don't be surprised if I start riding other guys aside from you, though. My ass has gotten more than a little bit of attention around school."

Jason's eyes narrowed and glittered dangerously. He squatted down next to the bed and grabbed Nico's jawline, pulling him roughly towards the edge. The kiss was harsh and comandeering and beautiful. When Jason finally let him go, Nico was panting violently.

"I don't care who fucks you." He whispered, his voice like the edge of a knife. "Just remember who you really belong to."

Nico gulped and nodded, his brain freezing over and his cock beyond hard.

"Now get on your knees, bitch."

Nico held the collar of his shirt high and walked with a serious limp when he left the Grace house five hours later.

**Author's Notes**

Hi everyone! I know I'm disappointingly slow with updates. I don't think that will change any time soon, so I won't bullshit you and act like it will. I do have the next chapter plotted entirely in my head, and I will try to work on it on Saturday for your enjoyment. Until then, au revoir.


	7. Flashback Party

Tutor, Tutor Chapter Six

Nothing much to say here this time around. Mmmm. Hm. Well, I walked 6k for breast cancer awareness recently. That's about all the interesting events in my life. So, for your pleasure, a special flashback edition of Tutor, Tutor.

_The service is held on a Wednesday, so Nico is able to miss the rest of the week. Not like that is much of a consolation. His father has been able to get the price of everything reduced, but it is still enough to make the family go into a budget for a few weeks, especially without a second source of income coming in anymore._

_As Nico stares at the people who, one by one, send shovelfuls of dirt into the ground, he remembers the wake the night before. He remembers pulling at his dads sleeve and asking why the casket had to be closed, why he couldn't look at her again. _

_Some people, ones who didn't understand their family dynamic well, had looked at Nico as he asked. A child his age should be screaming, asking them to let her out. And hearing a tiny voice use words like 'casket' in such muted tones seemed even more unsettling than if he had been bawling his eyes out. At least that could be drowned out._

_His father had waited until Bianca had gone up to the front to pray to answer him. The damage had been too much, and he wouldn't want to see what was under the lid anyway. His father was always frank with him about everything, moreso than he could ever be with Bianca. _

_Nico didn't answer. _

_He didn't do much of anything for the next few days. Just sat in his room and stared. There was no sound of crying because Nico did not. Even he couldn't remember exactly what had gone through his mind then._

_Nico returns to school on Monday and resumes his role as chief question answerer of the class, though with noticeably less enthusiasm than before. _

_Nico turns seven on Wednesday. No one comes to the house because no one is informed. He breaks down sobbing in his room until Bianca comes and hugs him quiet and whispers nonsense sounds in his ear, obviously frightened but resolute for him. Happy birthday to him._

_Flash forward. Ninth grade. Last week of school and Nico is disposing of the few final papers in his obsessively clean locker before he turns in his lock. A shape fills his peripheral vision and a large hand hits the locker next to his. It takes an enormous effort, but Nico does not flinch and turns calmly towards the blond giant beside him._

_"Yes, Jason?" He takes out the lock and closes it over its I.d. slip before closing the locker and making full eye contact._

_"Nico, you're smart, right?"_

_"What? I mean, yeah, but, what are you talking about?"_

_"You see, I need a tutor for over the summer. Thirty bucks a weeks, Tuessdays and Thursdays. You in?" Jason flashes that damn smile, the politician's smile he so obviously inherited from his father and Nico hates him._

_He hates how arrogant he is, how he thinks he can buy Nico's time with barely any effort, how he's more than a little right. He hates everything about this damn Adonis in front of him in that instance nd surprises himself by not sneering in frustration._

_"Sure. Start next week?"_

_"This Thursday. The folks are really adamant about it." This time, Nico does sneer._

_"Fine." It's a single syllable, but Jason can't wait and is gone already by the time Nico's tongue forms the 'n' to close it. _

_Nico resists the urge to punch a locker, but settles for throwing his backpack over his shoulder angrily. This proves to be a bad move when the backpack, which easily weighs half somuch as Nico, nearly sends him to the ground with its momentum._

_Nico huffs and leaves the school, dumping his lock in a small bin on his way out._

_Forward again. Nico lays next to a tombstone beneath the sun and revels in the quiet of the day. It is a Tuesday, and he had meant to pass through on a quick visit before he went to Jason's place. He had gotten caught up in the tranquility and had laid down for a quick rest._

_His phone chimes, quite literally, at him. He had recorded wind chimes from the park as his ringtone. _

Bby. Emrgncy. Hrry here quick.

_Nico sighed. He'd have to correct Jason's atrocious spelling sometime soon._

What is it? You just woke me up from my best nap in years, so it better be good.

_Chime._

Im horny.

Hold it down for a few minutes. It's gonna take me a few minutes longer to get from the graveyard to your place.

_Nico helped himself up and looked at the nice marble stone, freshly etched, which jutted from the ground. It had been eight years, but it was still pristine. He leaned over and kissed the top of the stone, closing his eyes._

_"I love you, mom."_

_Back by a hair. The granite countertop is cold against his bare arms. Nico stands on his toes to keep his waist bent over properly, which stretches his calves something unmerciful, and his eyes have filled with flecked black which did not look like it had been cleaned thoroughly any time recently. He feels salt grains sticking to his bare stomach, digging unpleasantly into his skin._

_All of this was negligible in comparison to the tongue in his ass. Jason had knelt behind him once his jeans had dropped and gotten to licking. That must have been ten minutes ago, and Nico felt wetter than he ever had before. _

_Jason had resorted to legitimately fucking him with his tongue, keeping it in a mostly stiff line and plunging it in and out of his ass, making Nico clench his fists and bite his bottom lip in an effort not to scream._

_Jason stands, bending himself over Nico's body and letting his cock slide between his cheeks._

_"You ready, bitch?" His tone is not the lusty growl as per usual, instead it is chipper in his ears. Somehow, that just makes it even more erotic, and Nico grinds backwards in answer, feeling the slide of taut muscles against his back and aching for Jason to get inside him._

_He obliges Nico's silent plea, fast and hard from the onset._

_Jason is fucking him like a beast, slamming his body without remorse and whispering angry, half formed phrases of depravity into Nico's ears. Jason eventually begins to stand at a more vertical angle, one hand grasping Nico's shoulder in a tight embrace. Nico's toes leave the ground, leaving him fully supported by Jason's strength._

_It seems to take hours of powerful thrusting before Jason finally pulls out and cums on Nico's back. With just a few strokes beneath himself, Nico is releasing as well, all over the nice cabinets._

_He collapses, panting, before Jason pulls him to a standing position. _

_"Go clean yourself up. Use the bathroom off of my room." He says. Nico nods, stunned into silence, and heads upstairs. The twinge he feels in his ass makes him cringe and smile. Life is pretty good._

**Author's Notes**

I thought this would be a nice piece of evolution. I honestly did not plan for the smut to appear. Whoops. Well, tell me what you think everyone. Love ya, everyone!


End file.
